In mobile communication systems today, such as cdma2000 systems, when a mobile call is being set up or resumed (i.e., reactivated from dormancy) the assignment of higher data rate supplemental channels occurs relatively late in the mobile call setup sequence. FIG. 1A illustrates this problem. FIG. 1A is a messaging flow diagram depicting prior art messaging related to supplemental channel assignment. A mobile station (MS) may send channel-assignment-related messaging such as an Origination, a Reconnect, or a Page Response to a base station (BS). Whether in response to or independent of such messaging, the BS sends a channel assignment message, such as an Extended Channel Assignment Message (ECAM), followed by channel acquisition messaging for the assigned primary channel. After channel acquisition, the BS sends a Service Connect Message (SCM) to the MS, and the MS responds with a Service Connect Completion Message (SCCM). Finally, the MS can request a supplemental channel from the BS using a Supplemental Channel Request Message (SCRM). The BS then assigns a reverse supplemental channel (R-SCH) to the MS using an Extended Supplemental Channel Assignment Message (ESCAM). Thus, only after the cumulative delays introduced by the above messaging can an R-SCH be used by an MS to send its data or voice over internet protocol (VoIP) packets, for example.
Needless to say, reduced call setup delays are desirable. Faster and more responsive data communication and/or VoIP service improves the end-user experience and provides network operators with a competitive advantage when attracting new customers and maintaining their existing customer base. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for reducing call setup delays with respect to supplemental channels.